WMXB
WMXB is an ABC affiliate that serves the Mexico Beach, FL market. It broadcasts on Channel 11. Syndicated programming on WMXB includes: Entertainment Tonight, Inside Edition, Wheel of Fortune, and Dr. Phil among others. Station History The station first began in 1954 as a CBS affiliate on channel 9, it was owned by Mexico Beach Television, Inc. until 1974, when the station was bought by Storer Communications which owned it until 1995 when Sinclair Broadcast Group purchassed it and owns it today. In 2014, when the fictional television switch came about, the station switched to ABC also changing the channel number to 11. In 2015, the station added a Buzzr affiliate on digital subchannel 11.3, a few days later, the Escape network was added to digital subchannel 11.4. Logos WMXB ID 1982.png|WMXB logo from 1982; promoting CBS's Great Moments campaign WMXB 1986.png|WMXB logo from 1986; promoting CBS's Share the Spirit campaign WMXB 1998 ID.png|WMXB logo from 1998 promoting CBS's The Address is CBS...Welcome Home campaign Series 2 Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 WMXB current logo.png|WMXB logo from 2001-2015 as a CBS affiliate SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 WMXB.png|WMXB's upcoming logo for 2015, it was never used WMXB Promo for ABC's The Bachelorette from 2015.png|WMXB Promo for ABC's The Bachelorette from 2015 WMXB 2015.png|WMXB logo (2015-2018) News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *The Texaco News Report (1954-1961) *WMXB-TV News (1961-1967) *NewsScene 9 (1967-1973) *NewsTeam 9 (1973-1978) *TV-9 Newswatch (1978-1982) *TV-9 News (1982-1987) *Channel 9 News (1987-1996) *WMXB News 9 (1996-2001) *NewsChannel 9 (2001-2014) *NewsChannel 11 (2015-present) Station Slogans *Mexico Beach's 24-Hour News Team (1999-present) *The Best is Right Here on TV-9/TV-9 is Easy on the Eyes (1973-1974) *See the Best...TV-9 (1974-1975) *Catch the Brightest Stars on TV-9 (1975-1976) *There's Something in the Air on TV-9 (1976-1977) *TV-9, Turn Us On, We'll Turn You On (1977-1978) *We're Looking Good on TV-9 (1978-1980) *TV-9, Looking Good Together (1980-1981) *Reach for the Stars on TV-9 (1981-1982) *Great Moments on TV-9 (1982-1983) *February Looks Great on TV-9 (1983) *We've Got the Touch, You and TV-9 (1983-1984) *TV-9, The February Touch (1984) *You and TV-9, We've Got the Touch (1984-1985) *We've Got the Touch on TV-9 (1985-1986) *Share the Spirit on TV-9 (1986-1987) *Channel 9 Spirit, oh yes. (1987-1988) *You Can Feel It on Channel 9 (1988-1989) *Get Ready for Channel 9 (1989-1991) *The Look of Mexico Beach is Channel 9 (1991-1992) *This is CBS, on Channel 9 (1992-1994) *I am Channel 9 People (1994-1995) *You're on Channel 9 (1995-1996) *Welcome Home to a Channel 9 Night (1996-1997) *The Address is Channel 9...Welcome Home (1997-2000) *WMXB 9, It's All Here (2000-2005) *We Are WMXB 9, We Are CBS (2005-2009) *Only WMXB 9, Only CBS (2009-2015) *WMXB 11, Start Here (2015-present) Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) Shanna Cortez - News Director *Angie Hicks - anchor; weekday mornings "NewsChannel 11 This Morning" and "NewsChannel 11 at Noon" (2008) *Rick Lamberson - anchor; weekday mornings "NewsChannel 11 This Morning" and "NewsChannel 11 at Noon" (1990) *Tom Bach - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 (1977) *Natasha Barnes - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 (2018) *Madison Wheel - anchor; weekend evenings (2015) StormCenter 11 Meteorologists *Jake Harris - meteorologist; weekday mornings "NewsChannel 11 This Morning" and "NewsChannel 11 at Noon" (2007) *Joe-Nathan Stormies - chief meteorologist (AMS/CBM Seal of Approval); weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 (2017) *Francisco Palacio - meteorologist; weekend evenings (2017) NewsChannel 11 Sports Team *Joe Landis - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 11 (1999) *Steven Wehde - sports reporter; weekend evenings (1988) Current On-Air Reporters *Brenda Dean - multi-media journalist *Lance Dupree - multi-media journalist *Natalie Martinez - multi-media journalist *Paul Macias - multi-media journalist *Hilda Weston - multi-media journalist *Rosanne Shuford - multi-media journalist Former on-air staff *Edgar Rios - chief meteorologist (1983-2017) retried in 2017) *Kerri Priego - anchor (1986-2018) Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Channel 11 Category:Mexico Beach, FL Category:Florida Category:Sinclair Broadcast Group Category:Television channels and stations established in 1954 Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:Former CBS affiliated stations Category:Stations that use its call letters